


Devil Take the Hindmost

by JabberwockyLyric



Category: Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Possible Character Death, Possibly Unrequited Love, Randomness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JabberwockyLyric/pseuds/JabberwockyLyric
Summary: While on a hunt, Sam and Dean encounter the infuriating but sometimes helpful Lucifer Morningstar. As they get to know him better, he might be the answer to all their problems. Though it doesn't make up for the Devil shenanigans he drags them into.





	1. A Devil's Bargain

Sam and Dean were at the crime scene in LA, a park. The victim was lying in the ground, a gaping hole in her chest.

 

The detective working the case introduced herself, “I’m Detective Chloe Decker. The LAPD said I’m to assist you with whatever you need.”

 

She handed them a file with the details on the case, “This is the information we have so far. The victim is 32 year old Sheila Hartford, time of death was around eleven last night. Her cause of death is the same as the other two; something large impaled her chest. Our only witness is Sally Welsh. She kept rambling that the killer was the headless horseman. She may be in shock, since the killer blinded her. She’s been hospitalized for now.”

 

Dean thanked the detective and pulled Sam aside. “Another headless horseman. So, what are we dealing with?”

 

Sam replied, “No EMF, so not a vengeful spirit. Maybe a shift-”

 

A voice yelled, “Lucifer!”

 

Both Sam and Dean swiftly turned around, hands reaching for their guns.

 

The voice belonged to the detective from before. She was talking to a man that had arrived at the crime scene. It seemed she was just calling that man’s name.

 

Dean relaxed, “That almost gave me a heart attack.”

 

Sam released the breath he didn’t know he was holding, “Same.”

 

“Though who calls themselves Lucifer?”

 

The detective approached them again. “Agents, this is my partner. If you have any questions, feel free to ask him.”

 

The man held his hand out and flashed a charming smile. “Lucifer Morningstar at your service.”

 

Sam shook his hand. “Agent Wilson. So, detective, what do you think the motive is?”

 

“I’m not a detective, just a civilian consultant. This is more of a hobby. My actual job is running Lux. Also, aren’t you a little too pretty to be FBI agents?”

 

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Lucifer, can you please try to be professional? These are FBI agents.” She faced Sam and Dean, “I’m sorry for my partner’s behavior. He’s immature, but he does offer some important insight from time to time.”

 

Sam replied, “Oh, no need to apologize. I do admit he is a bit odd.”

 

Lucifer quipped, “See, Detective? They know how to take a joke.”

 

Chloe sighed, “Lucifer, not everything is about you.”

 

“Quite right, Detective. Clearly, the killer is the one that wants all of the attention. I mean, who randomly kills in the middle of park where anyone could see unless they chose to.”

 

“Premeditated murder. Lucifer, you might be onto something. There has to be a connection between the targets.” Chloe sent a text on her phone. “I’m going back to the precinct to go over the evidence again. There might be something we missed. I’ll contact you if we find something new.”

 

As Chloe drove away, Lucifer got into his own car as well.

 

Lucifer waved a gesture of goodbye, “As much as I would love to stand around and chat, I still have a nightclub to run. Hope to see you around, Sam, Dean.” He cast them a flirtatious wink and drove away.

 

The two hunters stared blankly at each other for a moment.

 

Sam spoke up, “We didn’t tell him our names.”

 

They tried to run after Lucifer, but he seemed to have disappeared.

 

Dean cursed, “Where the hell did he go?”

 

Sam suggested, “Maybe back to his nightclub? He did mention something about a nightclub called Lux.”

 

“Probably some decrepit hole in the wall.”

 

“Let’s just see if that place exists.”

 

With a few taps onto their smartphones, they found that such a place does exist and got the directions to get there.

 

They arrived in front of Lux.

 

Dean whistled, “I take back what I said. This place is fancy.”

 

Once they were inside Lux, Sam reminded Dean, “Don’t draw too much attention to yourself. We’re looking for Lucifer Morningstar.”

 

Dean reasoned, “Dude, have a little more faith.”

 

“Yeah, says the guy that hits on every pretty chick within a ten mile radius. Just keep it in your pants tonight.”

 

“Bitch.”

 

“Jerk.”

 

They went to the bar looking for information.

 

A voice behind them announced, “Hello agents. When I said I hope to see you again, I didn’t think it would be so soon.”

 

Sam turned around, “Mr. Morningstar.”

 

“Please, call me Lucifer.”

 

“Lucifer, we need to talk to you. Preferably somewhere more private.”

 

“Why don’t we take this upstairs? No one will disturb us there.” Lucifer’s voice took on a sultry tone.

 

Dean sputtered his drink. “What? We’re not-”

 

Sam held Dean back and whispered, “Let’s play along and see what he wants.” He turned his attention back to Lucifer, “We’d love to. Lead the way.”   
  


“Gladly.” Lucifer left his glass on the counter. He beckoned them to follow him up the stairs.

 

Once they were up in the penthouse, Lucifer spoke again, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet Sam and Dean Winchester in the flesh.”

 

Dean cut to the chase, “How do you know who we are?”

 

“You’re famous. The two hunters that stopped the Apocalypse. Thank you for that by the way. I rather like things the way they are.”

 

“Yeah, we’re not buying that.” Dean splashed Lucifer with holy water from a flask.

 

Lucifer wiped the water from his face. “I am not a demon nor any of the beasts you hunt. You’re welcome to test.”

 

They went through the standard tests of salt and silver. In the process, Lucifer managed to get himself a drink.

 

Sam asked, “Lucifer, are you a hunter?”

 

Lucifer chuckled, “No. I’m just someone who grants favor.”

 

“Then how do you know about demons? About monsters? About us?”

 

“Just because I don’t actively hunt demons doesn’t mean I’m not aware they exist. Also, I make it my job to know about what goes on in the supernatural world. Kinda comes with the job description.”

 

“You say you grant favors, but how does that work exactly?”

 

“It’s a tit for tat kind of deal. Hunters like yourselves usually need information or weapons. I give them what they need and they return the favor by sometimes hunting the things that bother me. Which brings me to my offer. If there’s anything that’s giving you trouble, don’t hesitate to ask me for a favor.”

 

“Um, thanks. We’ll keep that in mind.”

 

“It’s nice to talk to hunters. I rarely ever see on in LA.” Lucifer had a mischievous glint in his eyes. “There’s something about hunters that make them a real force to be reckoned with, especially in bed.”

 

Dean shifted uncomfortably, “Sam, we should go. Thanks for your time.” He started dragging Sam towards the stairway.

 

Lucifer called out to them, “Remember, my offer still stands.” He chuckled as he watched them leave.

 

Sam and Dean left the nightclub quickly.

 

Once they were far enough, Dean spoke up, “Was it just me or did that Lucifer guy seem to be hitting on us?”

 

“It wasn’t just you. He was definitely hitting on us.”

 

“Aside from that, what did you make of him?”

 

“He might actually know what he’s talking about. I saw some lore books on the shelves, but I didn’t see any weapons.”

 

“Just because he didn’t try to kill us, doesn’t mean we should trust him.”

 

They checked into a cheap motel to get some much needed sleep. In the morning, they started going through research.

 

After a few hours, Sam found something. “I think what we’re hunting is a dullahan. The story of the headless horseman was based off a creature called a dullahan. It says here that they’re afraid of gold.”

 

Dean looked over the website Sam was on. “Guessing gold daggers will kill them.”

 

“It doesn’t really say how to kill them, but gold is a good start.”

 

“Does it say how to find them?”

 

“It says they’re active at night. Most of the lore puts them in forests and woods. The closest thing we have to a forest would be the park where the body was this morning.”

 

“Alright. We search the park. Try to find its den and-”

 

Sam’s phone rang. He answered, “Agent Wilson, who is this?”

 

It was the detective on the other line. “Detective Decker. We found a connection between the victims. They were all part of an informal book club. We think the killer is targeting the members. We have officers assigned to the remaining members in case the killer is going after them.”

 

“How many are there?”

 

“According to the head of the club, Jason, there are three other members: Marjorie, Irving, and Christine. We’re looking into the group to see if there is anyone that wants to take them down, maybe a rejected member.”

 

“Thank you, detective.”

 

“You’re welcome. We’ll update you when we get more information.”

 

The call cut off. Sam looked to Dean, “There might be four more people the dullahan will go after. We should look for it before anyone else dies.”

 

They drove to the park.

 

Armed with gold daggers, they combed through the trees. 

 

However much they searched, they could find no trace of the dullahan.

 

As the sun began to set, the shadows revealed an emerging figure. It was that of a horse and upon it, its headless rider. The rider waved a lance.

 

Sam pointed at the bloodstained lance. “Dean look. That’s what probably killed them.”

 

Dean readied his dagger into a fighting stance. “Alright. Avoid getting shish kebabed.” He charged towards the dullahan head on.

 

The dullahan waved its hand and an invisible force slammed Dean into a nearby tree.

 

Dean groaned, “It had to have psychic powers too.”

 

Sam tackled the dullahan off its horse while it was distracted with Dean.

 

While they were both on the ground, Sam tried to restrain the dullahan. He latched onto its back, keeping its arms away from the lance.

 

The dullahan used its powers to eject Sam from its back, throwing him ten feet across the park.

 

As it turned around, Dean stabbed the dullahan in the chest with the gold dagger, right through where the heart should be.

 

The dullahan let out an ear piercing screech. It disappeared in a poof of black smoke.

 

As he waved the smoke away, Dean coughed out, “I think it’s dead.”

 

Sam got to his feet and walked over to Dean. “Yeah, its horse disappeared too.”

 

“That was an easy hung. Let’s get some rest and we’ll leave in the morning.”

 

They got into the Impala and drove towards the motel.

 

Sam’s phone rang. He answered it and, after a few affirmations, the call ended. A look of concern crossed his face.

 

Dean asked, “Who was that?”

 

Sam replied, “The detective. She said another murder just happened. Same MO and a member of the book club she told us about.”

 

“What? We ganked the thing. The killing should stop.”

 

“I thought so too.”

 

“Guess you’re going back to research.”

 

“Dean, I think we should see Lucifer. I know you don’t trust him, but he might know something helpful. It’s better than running around in circles.”

 

“Never thought I’d hear the words Lucifer and helpful in the same breath. But I think it’s a bad idea, so we’re not doing it. It makes my skin crawl to owe a favor to that flirt.”

 

“Three more people might die if we don’t find out what is killing them. So unless you got a better idea, we’re going to see Lucifer.”

 

“Dammit.”

 

They found Lucifer sitting at one of the couches in Lux. He was talking to a tall black man.

 

Sam approached them and said, “Lucifer, about granting favors, we need one.”

 

The black man smiled, “Sam and Dean Winchester, Heaven’s chosen vessels.”

 

Dean grumbed, “Why does every stranger know who we are?”

 

Lucifer spoke, “This is Amenadiel, former angel of Heaven. Since I introduced you, you’re not strangers anymore. Problem solved.”

 

Amenadiel frowned, “Luci, you can’t go around announcing me as an angel, former or not.”

 

“No harm done since they already know that angels exist.”

 

Dean affirmed, “Yeah, I’ve met enough of you feathered dicks for a lifetime.”

 

“So, you wanted a favor? Let’s talk up in my penthouse.” Lucifer got up from his seat. “Amenadiel, if you’ll excuse us.”

 

“Wait, I need to call someone first. Won’t take long.” 

 

Sam had a worried expression on his face, “I’ll go with you.”

 

“No, just checking up on Cas. Haven’t called him in a while. He might be worried.”

 

Lucifer sat back down. “Don’t forget to come back. I’m holding Sam hostage until you do.”

 

Sam took a seat. “This doesn’t mean I’m your hostage.”

 

“No, it just means I have another drinking buddy.”

 

Dean went outside and dialed a number on his phone, “Hey Cas.”

 

The voice on the other line answered, “Hello Dean.”

 

“Do you know of any angel named Amenadiel?”

 

“Where did you hear that name?”

 

“A guy claiming to be a former angel.”

 

“Where are you? I’ll meet you there.”

 

“LA, a place called Lux. What’s so special about him?”

 

“He was rumored to be the strongest of God’s angels, but he went missing about five years ago. If he really is Amenadiel, I have a few questions for him. I’ll be there in a few days. Wait for me. Bye Dean.”

 

“Bye Cas.” Dean put his phone away and walked back to the table.

 

Lucifer smiled, “Took you long enough. Was wondering if we had to drink all of Lux before you decided to come back.”

 

The table was filled with rows empty cups and shot glasses. Judging from the number of glasses, they went through quite a few bottles of alcohol.

 

Dean said, “I wasn’t gone for that long.”

 

Lucifer swirled the liquor in his glass. “We had a wager. To see if Sam could keep up with us while you were away. He was doing pretty fine until you showed up.”

 

Dean looked to Sam. “Why did you accept? And don’t tell me you’re drunk.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean, “I’m not drunk, Dean. I’m not as irresponsible as you.”

 

“Then what are you drinking for?”

 

“Information.”

 

Lucifer grinned, “And what new information have you learned about me? If it has anything to do with how devilishly handsome I am, I already knew that.”

 

Dean stated, “You are insufferable.”

 

“Thank you. I get that a lot.”

 

“It wasn’t a compliment.”

 

Sam cleared his throat. “Guys, we have an urgent matter on our hands.”

 

Lucifer downed the rest of his drink. “Right, that favor. Later, Amenadiel.”

 

Dean looked at his shoes. “I think this is a bad idea.”

 

Lucifer and Sam got out of their seats.

 

Amenadiel raised his drink as they left. “I’ll keep drinking here. It’s going on your tab, Luci.”

 

The three of them made their the way to the penthouse.

 

When they got there, Lucifer asked, “So what did you need a favor with?”

 

Sam admitted, “Hunting a dullahan. We tried to kill it with a gold dagger.”

 

“Of course that’s not going to work. A dullahan isn’t a monster you can kill normally. It’s a reaper. A rather primitive one, but still a reaper.”

 

“Why would a reaper go around killing people like that?”

 

“Honestly, do I have to do your job for you? Reapers can be controlled. Since this dullahan has a missing head…”

 

“Whoever has the head is controlling it.”

 

“Now you’re getting it.”

 

“And do you know who has it?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Could you tell us who it is?”

 

“Yes.”

 

An uncomfortable silence filled the room.

 

Dean finally broke the silence, “Are you going to tell us or not?”

 

Lucifer answered, “I would be more than happy to tell you, but you didn’t ask the right question.”

 

“The hell are you talking about? You’re gonna give us an answer before I pound it out of that smug face of yours.” Dean seemed ready to punch Lucifer.

 

Lucifer, however, seemed nonchalant about all of it. “You asked if I knew the answer and if I could tell you. You never actually asked the question.”

 

Sam said, “Dean, let me. Who has the dullahan head?”

 

“See, that wasn’t so hard. It’s Jason Park, the head of the book club the detective told you about.”

 

“Where can we find him?”

 

Lucifer jingled his keys. “I’ll lead the way. Follow me if you’re fast enough.”

 

Dean glared, “Oh, it’s on. My baby can outrun any old clunker you have.”

 

Their two cars broke every speed limit from Lux to the suspect’s house.

 

As Lucifer walked ahead, Dean whispered to Sam, “You said information, you find anything about Lucifer?”

 

Sam replied, “Apparently, Garth still owes him for a favor.”

 

“Wait. Garth as in the hunter that got turned into a werewolf Garth?”

 

“Yeah. I called him and the story checks out.”

 

“Just because he’s chummy with Garth doesn’t mean I’ll trust him.”

 

“I’m not asking you to trust him with your life. Just work with him long enough to get this job done.”

 

Lucifer stood at the suspect’s door and rang the doorbell.

 

Dean cursed, “What the hell is he doing?”

 

A small, middle aged man with a receding hairline and glasses too big for his face answered the door. “Hello, can I help you?”

 

Lucifer flashed the man another one of his charming smiles. “Yes, I believe you can, Mr. Jason Park. My friends and I were wondering if you would willingly give up control of the dullahan you used to murder your book club.”

 

The door slammed in his face. A voice on the other side said, “Go ahead and tell the police. They wouldn’t believe you. I have an alibi for the murder times.”

 

Lucifer looked at Sam and Dean while pointing to the door. “The killer is definitely in there.”

 

Dean shot the locks and kicked the door in. “Great job, announcing that we’re here. Thanks for the help, but we don’t need you anymore, Lucifer. You can wait out here.”

 

“I beg to differ. Who knows what trouble what trouble you’ll get into without me there to guide you.”

 

As they charged into the house, Lucifer said, “Oh, you’re welcome by the way. I sent away the patrol cars watching the house while you two were busy conspiring. The police won’t bother us.”

 

Waiting for them inside was the dullahan and Jason, holding its head. The head was grotesque; its mouth reached from one side of the face to the other, warping the other features.

 

Jason ordered the Dullahan, “Kill them, kill all of them.”

 

The dullahan psychically threw both Sam and Dean against the wall. It tried to do the same to Lucifer, but he remained in place.

 

Lucifer walked toward the dullahan. “I outrank you, so you can’t hurt me. You’re welcome to try if you’d like, but I’m immortal.”

 

Jason’s eyes widened in fear. He ran away from them.

 

As Sam and Dean pushed themselves off the ground, Lucifer called out to them, “Do I have to do everything myself? You handle our dullahan friend here while I chase down our murderer.”

 

Lucifer was in pursuit of Jason and cornered him in the garage.

 

Lucifer’s eyes flashed red as he asked, “What did you desire so much that you had to kill your own book club to get it?”

 

As if in a trance, Jason answered, “They made fun of my antique books, so they had to pay.”

 

“A few old stacks of papers are not worth the human lives you took. Though I am curious, how did you manage to summon a dullahan on your own?”

 

“You don’t understand, those books were my life; they were a part of me. I couldn’t stand for it to be insult, treated like nothing more than garbage. That was when they showed me how to take vengeance, a summoning book.”

 

“Oh, you mean like this?” Lucifer held out a book titled The Legend of Sleepy Hollow. “I picked it up on the way in.” He held a lighter to the edge of the book.

 

“No! Those books are the only friends I have.”

 

“My, how sad, you’re a loner,” Lucifer’s voice dropped to an icy tone. “However, it does not excuse the evil you committed and it’s my job to punish you.” His face warped into that of his Devil Face. He burned the book and the summoning rituals inside.

 

Jason screamed in terror, dropping the head. He curled into a ball on the floor and cried. He remained there, too scared to move.

 

The head rolled towards Lucifer, who picked it up.

 

Lucifer’s face returned to its usual features. He walked back into the main room. There, the dullahan stood completely motionless in the center of the room. Sam laid flat on his back in the remains of what was a kitchen. Dean sat slumped against a wall.

 

Lucifer called out, “Anyone here still alive?” He got two groans as a response. He handed the dullahan back its head, which it eagerly accepted. “A shame that you were pulled out of retirement into this mess. Well, back to retirement you go.”

 

The head spoke slowly as it formed the right words in its disproportionate mouth, “Thank you, Lucifer. I will not forget the great service you have done for me. When the day comes, I shall return favor.”

 

“Why would I need a favor from a dullahan?”

 

“You may not, but I shall remember nevertheless.” With those words, it disappeared.

 

Lucifer helped Dean into a standing position. Dean seemed a little worse for wear as he was covered in cuts everywhere.

 

As he was catching his breath, Dean patted Lucifer on the shoulder and said, “Thanks.”

 

Lucifer walked over to Sam and held out his hand. “Need some help?”

 

Sam accepted Lucifer’s outstretched hand and pulled himself up. “Thank you. So, I guess we owe you now?”

 

“That was barely even a favor, so you don’t owe me anything, yet.”

 

“Then why did you help us?”

 

Lucifer smirked, “I want to think of me as your new best friend. And who wouldn’t want to be friends with me, after all, I am the Devil.”


	2. Day of Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to those of you that left comments. I try to incorporate the things you guys requested. So if there's something you feel like seeing, leave it in the comments.

Lucifer repeated himself again, “I am the Devil.” They were in Lucifer’s penthouse. The murderer had been dealt with; he was such a wreck that he confessed to being behind the murders.

 

Both Sam and Dean bursted into laughter.

 

When they recovered from their laughing fit, Dean was the first to speak. “You’re crazy.”

 

Lucifer shrugged. “You’re not the first to call me that.” He went behind the bar and poured out three glasses. “Anyway, I didn’t invite you here to discuss whether I’m actually the Devil or not. We’re here to celebrate.”

 

Dean grabbed a glass. “What are we celebrating?”

 

“Why, our first hunt together.” Lucifer raised his own glass. “And to many more to come.”

 

Sam accepted his glass as well. “Why are we celebrating though?”

 

“Isn’t that what friends do?”

 

Dean sipped the drink, “Woah, this is good stuff. If being friends means I get this for free, I’m in.”

 

“Aww, you’re making me blush.” Lucifer placed a hand over his heart in an exaggerated manner. “Keep that up and I’ll have to take you to bed.”

 

Dean’s eyes widened. “You can’t be serious.”

 

Sam sniggered behind his glass.

 

Lucifer nonchalantly said, “I am quite serious. You won’t regret sleeping with me. I always leave my partners feeling satisfied, be it man or woman.”

 

Sam went into a full on laughing fit again. He tried to hold it in, but failed miserably.

 

Dean glared at Sam. “Sammy, this isn’t funny.”

 

Through bursts of laughter, Sam managed to say, “It is… you’re getting hit on … by a guy … named Lucifer.”

 

“We’ll see how funny it is when you get hit on by a dude that won’t give up.”

 

Lucifer smiled, “Thank you for the compliment. It is true, I am quite persistent.”

 

“Just leave me alone. Go hit on Sam, or something.” Dean proceeded to grab the bottle and filled his glass to the top.

 

“What type of man do you take me for? I won’t pursue another man just because the one I want is playing hard to get.”

 

Dean groaned and took swig straight from the bottle.

 

Sam cleared his throat, “Uh, guys. If you’re done flirting, we have a bigger problem.” He pointed towards the elevator.

 

A black smoke poured out of the elevator and swirled around the room. It materialized into the form of a tall man in a suit with a rather burly build. He looked directed at Sam and Dean as he said, “Winchesters. The new lord of Hell wants your heads on a silver platter. I’ll be the one to deliver it.”

 

Sam and Dean drew out their Angel Blades.

 

Lucifer held up his hand. “That won’t be necessary. I’ll deal with this intruder myself.”

 

The demon licked its lips. “A mere mortal dares to challenge me, the commander of legions? You’ll serve a wonderful appetizer.”

 

As he took a step towards the demon, Lucifer’s eyes glowed dangerously red. “You think I’m a mortal? That will be your last mistake. Someone needs to teach you your place, worm.” His human started to fade away, slowly revealing his Devil Face underneath.

 

The demon took a step back. “What are you?” Fear was apparent in its tone of voice.

 

With each step he took closer to the demon, Lucifer’s Devil Face clearer and clearer. “ I am the true Master of Hell, the Prince of Darkness. And you dare to intrude in my home and threaten my guests. Killing you immediately would be letting you off easy and I’m not in a merciful mood.”

 

Lucifer made a low growling noise. “Tell this to the usurper.” Lucifer continued to speak, but the words that came out of his mouth were of a different language.

 

Sam and Dean tried to figure out what language Lucifer was speaking. It didn’t seem to be of human origins and it sounded nothing like the Enochian Castiel would recite from time to time.

 

Lucifer ended the conversation with a snarl. The demon quickly backed off, disappearing into the shadows from which it came. It was quite a sight, seeing such a large figure scampering off like a frightened little animal.

 

“Sorry for that unsightly bit of business.” Lucifer apologized as he turned to face Sam and Dean. His face had already returned to normal.

 

Sam was the first to speak up. “Are you really the Devil?”

 

“Yes. That’s what I’ve been telling you. Though I’m surprised the both of you are so calm. Most would have gone insane or be stunned silent.”

 

“Well, we’ve both been to Hell and back. Your face isn’t the worse thing we’ve seen.”

 

Dean asked, “Shouldn’t you be trying to kill us now?” He held a tight grip onto his Angel Blade.

 

Lucifer had a look of genuine surprise on his face. “Why would you think that I wanted to kill you?”

 

“Everything from Hell wanted to kill us at one point. It seemed safe to assume the same applied to you.”

 

“Well, you thought wrong.”

 

Sam asked, “Wait, if you’re the real Devil, how do you explain the other Lucifer?”

 

Lucifer answered, “The one that was in the cage? Most people confuse us because we have the same title, but I’ve always ruled Hell while he was stuck in that cage.”

 

“Okay, even if that was true-”

 

“It is. I would never lie. I always tell the truth, no matter what. I consider it a point of pride for me.”

 

“What did you say to that demon earlier?”

 

“Oh, I cursed him in the _Verbis_ _Diablo_. Sent him back as a message to those that would dare steal from me.”

 

Dean scowled, “The what now?”

 

Before he could reply, Lucifer’s phone went off. He answered it and hung up rather quickly. Lucifer starting pushing Sam and Dean towards the elevator. “Gentlemen, I’d love to continue this conversation, but I have a case to solve. Come by tomorrow and I’ll explain the rest.”

 

Sam asked, “Is that a promise?”

 

“I swear, on my word as the Devil, I will explain as much as I can tomorrow.”

 

All of them were outside. Lucifer drove away in his Corvette. Sam and Dean got into their Impala.

 

As they were driving back to the motel, Dean said, “So, you’re trusting the guy that calls himself Devil now.”

 

Sam rebuked, “Didn’t hear you say anything when you were there.”

 

“What do you say to a guy that could kill you?”

 

“But he didn’t.”

 

“My gut’s telling me that guy is trouble.”

 

“Well, my gut is telling me that we can trust him. Besides, he hasn’t done anything to make us not trust him.”

 

“Alright, we’ll listen to what he has to say for now but the moment he does something suspicious, I’m running him through with the Angel Blade.”

 

They arrived at the motel. Sam went on his laptop. Dean made a phone call.

 

Dean stood behind Sam when he was done making the call, “Well, Cas said he’ll be here tomorrow morning. You find anything?”

 

“Yeah. Remember the language Lucifer was speaking? The, uh,  _ Verbis Diablo _ . The Men of Letters actually have a lot on that subject. So, anyway, it’s the language of the Devil and used for spells and controlling demons.”

 

“Then why haven’t we heard it used before?”

 

“It says only those with a direct covenant to Lucifer can understand and speak it.”

 

“How do the Men of Letters know about it?”

 

“There is only one written record of the  _ Verbis Diablo _ . By a Brother Gregory, a Carthusian monk during the 11th century. The Men of Letters have it translated.”

 

“Does it say anything important?”

 

“I’ll read the translation. ‘In the great war for the Heavenly Throne, we were vanquished. So God looked down on his defeated angels and found us to be evil angels. So he cast us out. He took us by our winged backs and raised us over his head. Thence, did he fling us from his Heavenly Throne and cast us down to Earth and Hell. So we were cleaved apart, two brothers cast out to two realms. One brother to Earth and the other brother to Hell. And thus were we set in eternal enmity. My brother on Earth to feed on the blood of the living by night. And myself in Hell to feed on the souls of the dead. Both in an eternal quest for the mother of evil, who will release us from our bondage and allow one of us to reconquer Heaven, and topple God from his bloody Throne. And so will the Darkness reign on Earth, in Heaven, everlasting. And so comes the Apocalypse.’”

 

“Oh great, another prophecy about the Apocalypse we stopped. What does it even mean?”

 

“Wait, there’s a footnote. Huh, interesting. It says that Apocalypse was stopped by the founders of the British Men of Letters.”

 

“How is that important?”

 

“Don’t know. I’ll print it out and we’ll get answers tomorrow”

 

The next day, Sam brought Dean back to Lux.

 

Dean grumbled, “Couldn’t we wait until after breakfast to see that guy?”

 

Sam replied, “The sooner we get answers, the better. Besides, we can eat later.”

 

They easily made their way to Lucifer’s penthouse, but he wasn’t there. However, Amenadiel was. 

 

Amenadiel hovered over a book, surrounded by notes. He look up for a moment and greeted them, “Sam, Dean, if you’re looking for Lucifer, he’s out on another case. Said he’ll be back in a bit. However long that is.” He returned back to his book.

 

Sam sat on the chair opposite of Amenadiel. “Actually, Amenadiel. We wanted to ask you a few question about Lucifer.”

 

“What did you want to know?” Amenadiel focused his eyes on Sam.

 

Sam showed Amenadiel the printed copy of the translation.

 

Amenadiel grinned. “So, you found Lucifer’s autobiography?”

 

Dean asked, “That’s an autobiography?”

 

“Yes, Lucifer wrote it to annoy Father.”

 

Sam asked,  “Is he really the Devil then?”

 

“He is. Though I don’t see why he feels the need to announce it to every mortal he encounters. They never believe him anyway.”

 

Dean interjected, “How do we know you’re actually an angel?”

 

“Without any powers, I can’t really show you. However, I do have knowledge of Heaven. Ask me a question about Heaven and I will answer. That should prove I was an angel.”

 

“Um, what am I supposed to ask?” Dean looked to Sam for help.

 

Sam sighed, “Do I have to do everything.” He faced Amenadiel. “What does Amara mean?”

 

Amenadiel raised an eyebrow. “How do you know about the Darkness? Most angels aren’t even aware of her existence.”

 

“I take it you know about God’s sister?”

 

“Of course. She is my aunt after all.”

 

“Wow, that puts things in perspective.”

 

Dean’s phone rang. He left the room to answer it, leaving Amenadiel and Sam alone.

 

Amenadiel told Sam, “You should stay away from Lucifer if you want to avoid trouble. You’ll end up getting dragged along with his pace if you stick around with him for too long.”

 

Sam responded, “He doesn’t seem like a bad person.”

 

“No, he’s not. It’s who he is that’s the problem. Something about his character seems to draw the troublesome sort to him.”

 

“Well, I’m used to trouble, so I’ll be the one to judge his character.”

 

“If that is your decision.”

 

Dean returned. Behind him was Castiel and Jack.

 

As he hugged Jack, Sam asked, “Jack, why are you here?”

 

Jack answered, “I wanted to see you and Dean, so Cas let me come with him.”

 

Amenadiel smiled, “Castiel, it must have been decades  since I last saw you.”

 

Castiel and Amenadiel went in for a manly hug.

 

After they separated, Dean asked, “So, you guys war buddies or what?”

 

Castiel replied, “Amenadiel wasn’t just a friend. He was my mentor when I was just a fledgling. He was considered the strongest among all the archangels.”

 

“You never mentioned he’s an archangel.”

 

Amenadiel corrected, “Was an archangel. I no longer have any divinity.”

 

Castiel asked, “How did that happen? Did you get your grace stolen?”

 

“No, Father took away my powers.”

 

“Why would God make you mortal?”

 

“My conduct has been… less than angelic, as of late. Taking away my powers is part of my punishment.”

 

“That doesn’t make sense. Why would-” Castiel stopped his train of thought when he noticed the golden book Amenadiel was working on. “You actually found it? The Flaming Sword?”

 

“Not quite. It is still incomplete.”

 

Sam commented, “The name sounds familiar, but what is the Flaming Sword?”

 

Castiel answered, “The Flaming Sword was the sharpest blade in existence, able to cut through anything, even the universe itself. God destroyed it at the beginning of the rebellion to make sure it could never fall into Lucifer’s hands.”

 

“So, God destroyed it by splitting it into parts?”

 

“Yes, going on what Amenadiel has told us.” He faced Amenadiel. “Could you use the blade to cut through a spell?”

 

Amenadiel thought about it for a moment before replying, “It should, theoretically. However, what type of spell are you speaking of?”

 

“The type that has locked angels out of Heaven.”

 

“What has transpired in Heaven since my absence?”

 

“Too much has happened. What are you planning to do with the Flaming Sword.”

 

“It will-”

 

Lucifer waltzed into the room without warning. “My, my, it looks like you started the party without me.” He walked over to Dean, a cheeky smile on his face. “Dean, darling, last night was wonderful.”

 

Castiel gave Dean a shocked stare. “You had sex with this man?”

 

Dean shouted, “No way! I don’t sleep with dudes, especially not guys like him.”

 

“Right. Of course you don’t.” Castiel looked down at his shoes, not saying anything else.

 

Lucifer looked over Castiel. “Dean, shame on you. You made the poor angel sad.”

 

Castiel’s head raised up as he looked questioningly at Lucifer. “How did you know I’m an angel?”

 

“It takes one to know one.”

 

“What are you?” Castiel squinted his eyes as he scrutinized Lucifer. “You have angelic grace in you, not enough to make you an angel but too much to be residue from a possession.”

 

“Of course I’m not an angel. I’m simply a fallen angel who cut his wings off and burned them.”

 

“That’s not possible.” Castiel shook his head. “No angel, fallen or not, would willing part with the source of their power.”

 

Amenadiel spoke up, “He speaks the truth Castiel.”

 

“But why? The chance of dying from that process is too great.”

 

Lucifer retorted, “Not for me. It hurts as much severing an arm. I would’ve said like Hell, but I realize nothing could compare with all that fire and brimstone down there.”

 

Castiel just stared blankly at Lucifer, the comment completely flying over his head.

 

“You don’t believe me.” Lucifer started to roll his eyes, but then a grin appeared on face as he thought of an idea. “I know how to convince you.” He took off his jacket and started to unbutton his shirt.

 

Dean groaned, “This is all an excuse for you to strip, isn’t it?”

 

“You’re enjoying this too. I mean, these abs are what the Greek poets praise.” To emphasize his point, Lucifer slowly ran a hand over his bare chest.

 

Amenadiel curtly said, “Stop making everything a spectacle.”

 

“Fine. You take all the joy out of a good strip tease.” Lucifer removed his shirt and turned around, revealing the twin crescent scars upon his his back.

 

Sam let out a quiet gasp at the sight of the scars. “That’s where wings should be if-”

 

“They were cut off.” Castiel stepped closer to Lucifer to examine him once more. “Which angel are you? I don’t recognise your grace.”

 

“I do believe I forgot to introduce myself. I was so taken in by a pair of green eyes that I forgot my manners. Lucifer Morningstar, at your service.” Lucifer made an exaggerated bow. However, it seemed more like another strip service as he was still without a shirt.

 

“How brazen are you to take the name of the one that rebelled against God.”

 

“My, aren’t you getting a bit touchy.”

 

Jack spoke up, “My dad was Lucifer. But you’re not him. You feel different.”

 

Lucifer took a closer look at Jack, “Hmm… you were once a Nephilim.”

 

Castiel looked puzzled. “How could you tell? Even I couldn’t detect it anymore.”

 

“I wouldn’t have either. However, the barest remnants of grace he has left belong to an archangel whose stench I will never forget.” Lucifer turned towards Amenadiel. “Amenadiel, this is Satanael’s kid.”

 

Amenadiel’s eyes widened. “Satanael? Are you sure?”

 

Dean asked, “Wait, who is Satanael?”

 

Castiel replied, “It was rumored that Satanael was the true name of Lucifer.”

 

Lucifer cleared his throat, “Could you be specific to which Lucifer you’re referring to. I’ve had an eternity’s worth of mistaken identities thanks to him.”

 

Sam retorted, “Then what are we supposed to call him if you’re already Lucifer.”

 

“Easy. What the family calls him, Satan.”

 

Jack asked, “Why are there two angels named Lucifer?”

 

Lucifer replied, “That’s because it’s not a name, but a title.”

 

Castiel responded, “The Lightbringer.”

 

“Very good job.” Lucifer’s tone was that of someone praising a little kid.

 

“So, God gave the two of you the title of Lucifer? Why two lightbringers? One would have sufficed.”

 

“Satan and I were brothers, not only that we-” 

 

Amenadiel answered, “They were twins. That’s what made them special.”

 

“Thanks for ruining the suspense, Amenadiel. But yeah, since we were twins, dear old dad couldn’t figure out which of us was better, so he made us both lightbringers.”

 

Sam said, “So, according to your autobiography, God sent you to Hell and sent Satan to roam the earth. Then how did Satan end up in the cage?”

 

“That was me. I built the cage to stop him from wreaking havoc. Hell may be a hot mess, but it’s my hot mess.”

 

Dean commented, “That family has way too many problems.”

 

Castiel asked, “If you’re twins, how come I only recognize Satan?”

Lucifer answered, “Another one of dad’s punishments. I get to fade into obscurity while every bad accomplishment I made goes to that deadbeat of a brother.”

 

Jack looked at Lucifer as he said, “If you really were twins to Lu-Satan, that would make you an archangel. And my uncle.”

 

A smile began form on Lucifer’s face as he said, “Yup. And now I get to be the doting uncle.” He looked over Jack and then said, “My first order of business is getting you out of those rags.” He took Jack by the shoulders and pushed him out of the room.

 

When the two disappeared out of sight, Sam said, “I believe Jack just got kidnapped by Lucifer.”

 

Castiel looked to Sam, “Should I be concerned?”

 

“Lucifer won’t hurt Jack. Right?”

 

Amenadiel sighed, “Nothing will happen. Despite his flashy appearance, Lucifer would never hurt a kid.”

 

They all saw Lucifer dash into the room to grab his shirt and jacket. He left the room with his clothes under one arm, strutting out as if he had meant to do everything.

 

Dean looked to Sam and said, “Let’s get breakfast and make sure that flirt of an uncle isn’t going to take the kid to a shady strip club.”

 

Sam and Dean left the room.

 

Amenadiel asked Castiel, “Aren’t you going with them?”

 

Castiel replied, “They can handle themselves.” There was a bit of silence before Castiel continued, “You’ve changed Amenadiel.”

 

“Being mortal has really changed my perspective on things.”

 

“I can agree with you there. Humans truly are admirable creatures.”

 

“You’ve changed too.” There was another awkward silence.

 

Castiel changed the subject. “What do you need the Flaming Sword for, Amenadiel?”

 

“To return to Heaven. For Father to set things straight with Lucifer and with Mother.”

 

“Mother? You don’t mean the Goddess of Creation?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You can’t be serious. She will destroy all life on Earth. That’s why God locked her away in Hell.”

 

“She’s not in Hell anymore. She’s been here on Earth for a while now. She’s been adjusting rather well.”

 

“What! This could trigger another end of the world.”

 

“No, it won’t. All Mother wants is to go home and see her children. Just believe me on this.”

 

“Very well, Amenadiel. But we’re going to tell Sam and Dean. I don’t think they’ll take the news well.”


	3. Goodbye Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to any of you who got the reference to Penny Dreadful in the last chapter.

“Who’s the kid, Lucifer?” asked Chloe. Lucifer had brought Jack to the LAPD.

 

Lucifer placed a hand over Jack’s shoulder as he said, “This is my nephew.”

 

Jack extended a hand in greeting. “Hi, I’m Jack.”

 

Chloe shook his hand as she introduced herself. “Chloe Decker. Bit of advice, kid. Don’t end up like Lucifer.”

 

Lucifer pretended to make a face like he was offended. “What is wrong with being like me?”

 

Chloe just rolled her eyes and refused to answer. She looked at Jack as she asked, “So, Amenadiel’s?”

 

“Nope. My disowned twin brother.”

 

“You have a twin?”

 

“Yeah. We call him Satan-”

 

“You know what? I don’t even want to know.” She asked Jack, “So why did your uncle drag you out here? To show off?”

 

Jack replied, “I asked him to bring me. I was curious when he said he worked as a police consultant. Hope I’m not bothering  you.”

 

“You’re a pretty nice kid.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Lucifer interrupted, “Anyway, we dropped by for a quick visit. I’m taking him clothes shopping.” He led Jack towards the door while they waved goodbye.

 

Chloe called out to Lucifer, “Don’t be a bad influence on him. You hear me!”

 

Lucifer turned his head back to respond, “Detective, when have I ever been a bad influence?” He gave her a cheeky grin as he walked away.

 

Jack asked, “Um, what should I call you? Since I knew my dad as Lucifer, calling you Lucifer is kinda …”

 

Lucifer thought about it for a moment before replying, “Since Amenadiel already calls me Luci, you can call me Uncle Luci if you want.”

 

“But isn’t Lucy a girl’s name? Won’t that bother you?”

 

“It really doesn’t bother me. But what is up with humans trying to label everything? A name is just a name.”

 

“Okay, Uncle Luci.” Jack gave Lucifer a wide smile.

 

…

 

Dean sat with Sam in the Impala. They were discussing their next plan of action.

 

Sam brought up, “Hey, remember the demon that tried to attack us yesterday?”

 

Dean scoffed, “How could I not. It got scared of Lucifer’s melted off face.”

 

“Well, what worries me is what it said. Hell has a new ruler that wants us dead.”

 

“We can handle a few demons, Sam.”

 

“That’s not what I’m worried about. What if the demons go after the others?”

 

“They can handle themselves. They’re good hunters.”

 

“Not if every demon in Hell decides to go after them.”

 

“Then we’ll kill every demon that messes with us.”

 

“We’re going to need a long term solution, Dean.” Sam’s phone rang. “It’s Jack.” He placed the call on speaker before answering, “Hey Jack, what’s up?”

 

Jack replied, “Hi Sam. Uncle Luci wants to know where you and Dean want to go for lunch.”

 

Sam scrunched his face as he said, “Uncle Luci? Who’s- Oh, Lucifer.”

 

Dean had a confused look on his face as he asked, “Why would Lucifer want to take us to lunch?”

 

Lucifer’s voice came through the line. “Must you ruin my attempt at being a doting uncle?”

 

“So what? If we tell you we want to go to the most expensive restaurant here, you’ll take us?”

 

“That was the plan. Meet me at my penthouse. We can pick a place there.” The call cut off.

 

Dean shook his head. “What was that all about?”

 

Sam replied, “I think that was Lucifer’s attempt at being nice.”

 

“Nice? Why would he want to be nice to us?”

 

“Did it ever occur to you that he might just like us as people?”

 

“He barely even knows us. How can he like us?”

 

“Maybe you should try to get to know him before you start judging him. Now come on, we’re meeting him at Lux.”

 

“Are you that easily won over with food?”

 

“No, but I just realized something. Lucifer may be the answer to our problem with Hell coming after us.”

 

“You better be right,” said Dean as he put the Impala into drive.

 

When Sam and Dean arrived at Lux, only Castiel and Amenadiel were there. Lucifer and Jack seem to be running late.

 

However, it wasn’t smooth sailing between Castiel and Amenadiel. They were arguing about something, not even noticing that Sam and Dean.

 

In a loud voice, Amenadiel asserted, “It says ‘favorite.’ Therefore, Lucifer is the key.”

 

Castiel argued back, “You have to think of the context. That word could have a different meaning depending on the context of the entire sentence.”

 

“Even with the context, that doesn’t change much.”

 

“Actually, it changes everything.”

 

Dean cleared his throat. “Are we interrupting something?”

 

Castiel turned around to face Dean. “We were just discussing the meaning of the last word. We have the rest of the book translated.”

 

Sam asked, “Does the book say anything important?”

 

Amenadiel answered, “It’s mostly an instruction manual on how to use the Flaming Sword. The important part we’re translating right now has to do with how to assemble it. We’re still unsure about the last part-”

 

At that moment, Lucifer decided to barge into the room. He loudly announced, “We have returned.”

 

Jack stood behind Lucifer, hiding himself.

 

In a gentler tone, Lucifer said, “Come on, Jack. Let’s show them your makeover.”

 

Jack stepped forward, dressed in an expensive designer suit by Gucci. His hair was also styled very elegantly, neatly combed and held in place with lots of product.

 

Dean was the first to speak up, “Wow, are you sure that is still Jack?”

 

Lucifer held up a bag as he replied, “Of course he is. This has three more sets of suits. Oh, and remember to pick up the custom suits a week from today.”

 

Sam raised an eyebrow as he pointed out, “Um, thanks for spoiling him, but aren’t those really expensive.”

 

“Nothing to worry about. I normally burn through ten grand a lot quicker.”

 

Dean’s eyes widened as he said, “Ten grand! That’s a lot more than a month’s worth of hustles.”

 

“The perks of running the hottest celebrity nightclub in Los Angeles.” Lucifer turned his attention to Amenadiel as he asked, “So, did you get anything from that book?”

 

Amenadiel replied, “Yeah. The Flaming Sword is made of three parts: Azrael’s Blade, the Medallion of Life, and a key that binds everything together. That key was entrusted to God’s favorite son-”

 

Castiel interrupted, “It’s favored son, not favorite.”

 

“It means the same thing.” Amenadiel look directly at Lucifer as he asked, “So, you have any idea on what the key might be? You were always Dad’s favorite, even after your Fall.” His tone turned bitter and resentful.

 

Lucifer scoffed indignantly as he replied, “You’ve got the wrong twin, Amenadiel. We all know Satanael is Dad’s favorite.”

 

“But-” Amenadiel looked down dejectedly, ashamed at his own thoughtlessness. “You’re right. How do we find the key now? Sam and Dean saw Satanael killed with their own eyes. And we don’t even know what it looks like.”

 

Jack suggested, “Maybe we could use some sort of tracking spell? If the pieces were originally a whole sword, the parts we have now should lead us to the key.”

 

“Wait, I think I have something,” said Amenadiel as he ruffled through the notes he wrote down. After a bit of searching, he found the paper he was looking for and read off it. “When all the parts are close enough, they will be drawn to each other.” He placed the Medallion on top of the Blade. “This is supposed to draw the key once they’re close enough. Now we need a tracking spell to get us within the right radius.”

 

“I don’t think you need a tracking spell. Are you that happy to see me? Or is that the key?” Lucifer pointed to Amenadiel’s necklace, which was levitating all on its own.

 

Castiel spoke up, “I was right, it was the favored son.”

 

“What does that have to do with anything?” asked Lucifer.

 

“The Sumerians favored the eldest son because he would succeed the family.”

 

Amenadiel looked at his necklace in surprise. “Father gave this to me, but I never knew how important it was.” He took his necklace off and inserted it into a notch on the Medallion and the Blade. Instantaneously, the Blade shifted and changed until it grew into the size of a full length sword.

 

Dean pointed out, “That’s the Flaming Sword? Isn’t it supposed to be, I don’t know, on fire?”

 

Castiel responded, “It needs to be ignited with the light of God for it to be complete.”

 

Lucifer cleared his throat and extended an open hand towards Amenadiel. “That’s a simple problem I can fix.”

 

“You still have the light of God? Even after you Fall?” asked Castiel incredulously.

 

“Hence why I still call myself Lucifer. I’m stuck as the Lightbearer for all eternity.” Lucifer said with a bitter tone in his voice.

 

Amenadiel handed Lucifer the Sword. The moment it came into contact with Lucifer’s hand, it burst into bright flames. It was a good thing Lucifer had a firm grip on the hilt, otherwise Amenadiel would have dropped the Sword in surprise.

 

Jack asked, “What are you going to do with that?”

 

Lucifer tested the Sword with a practiced swipe before replying, “I’m going to use it to sent Mum and Amenadiel back to Heaven.”

 

Dean almost yelled out, “Mom? You’re telling me archangels have moms now?”

 

“Mum, singular. All the archangels have the same Mum and Dad.”

 

Castiel wore a confused expression as he said, “I always thought God created archangels.”

 

“He did. Though it was more of a two deity job. Plus Dad is an egotistical bastard, made everyone forget her the moment he threw her into Hell.”

 

Sam commented, “Wow, Dean was right about all the family problems. And the fact God has a wife now.”

 

Amenadiel spoke up, “Wait, Luci. You only said me and Mom. Where are you in all this?”

 

Lucifer let out a sigh as he replied, “I’m not going back, Amenadiel.”

 

“Luci, we talked about this. We are all going back to Heaven.”

 

“No, Amenadiel. I refuse to go to Heaven. My home is here. Nothing you say or do will change that.”

 

“Lucifer-”

 

Castiel interrupted, “Amenadiel, we had an agreement.”

 

Lucifer had a mock scandalized look as he said, “My dear older brother, giving favors now? What has the world gone to?”

 

Amenadiel clarified, “I’m not giving favors. I’m helping Castiel do good for our fellow angels.”

 

“Sure you are.” Lucifer hands the Flaming Sword to Amenadiel. “Knock yourself out, just don’t stab me in the back with it.”

 

When the Flaming Sword left Lucifer’s hand, it instantly fizzled out. Amenadiel returned it to Lucifer’s hand and it flared right back up.

 

Amenadiel noticed, “Only Lucifer can wield the Flaming Sword to its full power.” He looked down as he admitted, “Sorry, Castiel. I can’t do anything helpful.”

 

Lucifer had a smirk on his face proposed an idea to Castiel, “I’ll cut through that spell. However, you’re going to owe me a favor, little angel.” He stepped forward and patted Castiel on the head patronizingly. “So, do we have a deal?”

 

Castiel stood silently for a moment. He replied, “Yes.”

 

“Splendid.” Lucifer stepped out onto the balcony, taking the Flaming Sword after him. He aimed at the sky and swung the Flaming Sword at what appeared to be air. Then for an instant, it looked as though the sky had shattered, but it all returned to normal.

 

Lucifer removed the key and the Flaming Sword disassembled. He said, “Alright, with that bit of business done. Let’s all go to lunch. Jack gets to choose.”

 

Jack’s eyes lit up as he answered, “Pizza. No, wait. Burgers.”

 

“We can get both. I don’t think all of us will fit in my car-” Lucifer’s phone rang. “I have to answer this. It’s from my therapist.” He turned around to answer his phone.

 

Dean whispered to Sam, “Lucifer has a therapist?”

 

Sam just shrugged, “We’ve seen weirder things, Dean. Though it’s been a while since I’ve seen Jack that happy.”

 

Lucifer turned back to them, his face contorted in anger. “Amenadiel, Mum just attacked Linda.”

 

Amenadiel looked shocked. “Linda? Why would Mom go after her?”

 

“Because she must have found out that I’m not going back to Heaven. Also, I think she’s going after Chloe next.”

 

“We need to stop her before she hurts anyone.”

 

“Also, Mum is running out of time here.”

 

Dean noted, “That doesn’t sound good.”

 

Amenadiel replied, “It’s not. She’s burning through her human vessel.”

 

Lucifer supplied, “She’s literally a walking time bomb. Capable of taking out the entire Los Angeles area.”

 

Sam said, “Definitely not good.”

 

Castiel asked, “So, what’s the plan?”

 

Lucifer replied, “I’m going after Mum. You guys need to get to Linda; she needs help.”

 

Sam spoke up, “You can’t go alone.”

 

Dean volunteered, “I’ll go with the bastard. He needs someone to make sure he doesn’t screw up.”

 

Lucifer sassed, “Great, I’m stuck with the hunter that hates my guts. At least someone check on the detective for me.”

 

Sam suggested, “Jack and I will follow the detective.”

 

Amenadiel said, “I’m taking Castiel with me. If Mom attacked Linda, we might need some immediate medical attention.”

 

The group split up into three cars.

 

Lucifer ended up in the Impala with Dean driving. Thankfully, the Divine Goddess of Creation kept her cellphone on and they tracked her to the Santa Monica pier.

 

The drive was steeped in an uncomfortable silence.

 

Dean was the first one to speak up. “Aren’t you going to make a comment about how this is like a date.”

 

Lucier replied in a serious tone, “Dean, there is a time and place for everything. I’m in no mood to joke around when my home might get leveled into nothing.”

 

“Right …”

 

The drive suffered through even more awkward silence. They made it to Santa Monica without any hostility.

 

There were large groups everywhere.

 

Dean complained, “How are we going to find her now?”

 

Suddenly, everybody and everything stopped moving. No, they were all just extremely slowed down.

 

Lucifer appreciatively muttered, “Amenadiel.”

 

“What the hell is going on!” Dean’s voice yelled.

 

Lucifer turned around. “How are you still-? You know what, that’s not important. We need to stop her.”

 

“Not until you tell me what the blazes just happened here!”

 

“Amenadiel has managed to stop time and we can use it to stop Mum without anyone noticing us.”

 

“Alright, guess I get to shoot the wife of God.” Dean drew his gun.

 

“Dean, whatever you do, don’t shoot her directly. She’ll take out the entire city.”

 

Dean lowered his gun, but didn’t put it away. “Then how are we going to stop her?”

 

Lucifer waved the unassembled Flaming Sword. “I have a plan. Just trust me.”

 

“What am I supposed to do?”

 

“You’re backup. If she won’t listen to reason, I’ll need your help to subdue her.”

 

Dean nodded and tucked his gun back into his waistband.

 

They saw a figure moving beneath the pier and rushed there.

 

Lucifer found his mother standing in the sand, staring at him.

 

Dean tried to tackle her to the ground.

 

With a wave of her hand, the Goddess sent Dean flying backwards into the pier.

 

Groaning, Dean slowly staggered back to his feet and confronted her again but he was flying through the air a second time..

 

Lucifer called out to Dean, “We’ll try the diplomatic approach now. Just stay where you are.”

 

Dean nodded numbly; he was still in pain from colliding with solid wood a few moments ago.

 

Taking a few steps toward her, Lucifer ignited the Flaming Sword.

 

Her eyes widened as she said, “You did it! I knew you could.” She tried to grab it.

 

Lucifer swung the Flaming Sword through empty air as a warning gesture, but the force from it set the Goddess to the ground. As he looked down at her, he said,“You’ve hurt so many people, Mum. This has to stop!”

 

“No, you know everything I’ve done for us, for our family.”

 

“You use me! Used Chloe!”

 

“Me? What about your Father? He created Chloe just to manipulate you.” She got up from the sand. “Lucifer, look. We have the sword finally. Finally, we can get revenge. We can destroy Him. We can take our home back.”

 

“I’m not leaving Mum!” Lucifer pointed the Flaming Sword at her angrily.

 

“Okay. I can take care of it for the both of us. Just give me the sword and I’ll do the rest. Please, son. I just want a chance to start over.”

 

“But going home? That’s not starting over. That’s going backwards. And that’s not good for anyone. So it’s time for you to move forward, Mum… Even if it means I’ll never see you again.”

 

“No, Lucifer.” She flinched when Lucifer swung the Flaming Sword. The hole appeared in the fabric of the universe.

 

“Bloody Hell, it worked. I guess it can cut through anything, even the world itself.”

 

“What is that?”

 

“It’s Nothing. At least for now. This is the real way to move forward, Mum. To create a whole new world, your own world, without Father.”

 

“What about you? Amenadiel? My children?”

 

“You know that if we go back to Heaven, there will be a war. And in war, there are always casualties.”

 

“The last thing I want is to hurt my children.”

 

“I know. So, please, let there be light.” Lucifer’s voice cracked as he uttered those final words.

 

“My angel, I will miss you. So much.” Her light began to pour through the hole. When all of the light faded away, Charlotte fell onto the sand. Before the hole completely sealed up, Lucifer disassembled the Flame Sword and threw Azrael’s Blade along with the Medallion of Life into it.

 

Time returned back to normal.

 

Lucifer stared at the space where he mom once stood. Behind him, gunshots echoed. Despite all the police activity going on around him, Lucifer remained stuck to that spot for who knows how long.

 

Lucifer finally moved away. He approached the pier and helped Dean off the ground.

 

Dean groaned in pain as he said, “Thanks.”

 

“This is starting to become a common occurrence. If you keep this up, one day you’re going to fall in my arms.” Lucifer flashed Dean a flirtatious smile, but the corners of his mouth never reached his eyes.

 

Dean lightly smacked Lucifer on the arm. “That’s what you get for hitting on me.”

 

“Somebody’s feisty. Anyway, you did good today, even if you got knocked down halfway through.”

 

“You weren’t too bad yourself.” Dean looked straight at Lucifer. “And, hey, sorry for treating you like a dick earlier. You’re a pretty decent guy when you’re not hitting on me.” Dean noticed Sam and Jack approaching them from far away. “Anyway, looks like things went well on Sammy’s end. If you need anything, just give us a call.”

 

Lucifer smiled sincerely this time, “Thanks, Dean.”

 

“See you around.” He patted Lucifer on the shoulder before leaving with Sam.

 

Sam had a shit-eating grin on his face as he said, “You’re getting rather chummy with Lucifer. I thought you didn’t like him.”

 

Dean mumbled, “Okay, maybe you were right. I shouldn’t have judged him too quickly.”

 

“So you can be taught. We can celebrate with beers and burgers.”

 

They decided to relax at the motel and come up with their next battle plan against Hell. Jack went back with Castiel.

 

Sam saw a new number flash on his phone under the caller ID “Sexy Devil”. There was only one person who would call himself that. He answered, “Lucifer, when did you put your number in my phone?”

 

Lucifer answered back, “When you weren’t looking, which is very often.”

 

“Anyway, did you need something?”

 

“As a matter of fact, I do. There’s something you need to know. Sam, I think Dean is possessed by an a-” There was a loud crashing noise and the call cut off.

 

“Lucifer? Lucifer, answer me!” Sam turned to Dean with a worried look on his face. “Dean, I think something happened to Lucifer.”

 

The two of them traced Lucifer’s phone to a hospital. All they found was his cracked phone in the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I just ripped off the ending from the second season of Lucifer, but I absolutely love that scene.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank all of you guys for your comments and support.


End file.
